How Naruto Should Have Ended
by DarkAkuma666
Summary: (NaruSaku) (SasuHina) (I just been informed that my fanfiction is on NaruHina, I don't know how to get it off there) Naruto and the others have ended the Ninja World War 4 and have all come back to Konoha once again. But what if Sasuke finally comes back to the village. Find out what happens. There will also be love between the main characters. (Naruto X Sakura)(Sasuke X Hinata)
1. Ninja World War is Over

**Hi I'm Darkakuma666**

**Title: How Naruto Should Have Ended?**

**Pairing(s): **

**Naruto Uzumaki X Sakura Haruno**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Don't like it? Don't read it? that's my motto. **

**If you DON'T LIKE the pairing SasuHina, then DON'T READ IT. It's as simple as that. **

**I believe Naruto and Sakura should have been together and Sasuke and Hinata to be together. They just match perfectly. I believe that Hinata was the only girl in the ninja world that didn't have a crush on Sasuke, so obviously their supposed to be together. And Naruto was supposed to be with Sakura because Naruto has a crush on Sakura and Sakura would be perfect with Naruto. So here's my story hope you like it. **

**The story starts when the Ninja World War 4 is over and the Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha are defeated. And all of them are back in Konoha, safe and sound. **

**Third person P.O.V**

* * *

><p>There they were, laying on the ground in the pouring rain, both missing an arm from their frightening fight they just now had. Their pale faces full of numbness and tiredness and their bodies all smuthered in mud and their own blood. Yes, it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

"Sasuke kun." Naruto tried to speak out of his throat.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"You made me worry for a long time, and for that I have finally noticed something." Naruto placed a weak smile to his face.

"And what is that." Sasuke asked curiously to what that might be.

"I finally got you back, Teme." Naruto smiled weakily, and pulled up two of his fingers to make a peace sign.

Sasuke smirked at his sly comment he just pulled, and then looked up at the sky. He didn't know what to do at this point. Is Sasuke Uchiha finally coming back to the Leaf Village. It was hard to say, but Sasuke felt the need to say a few words to everyone before he takes his leave from Konoha permanently.

"Naruto... Sasuke kun." Sakura ran towards the pair of them. "Are you alright."

"I'm fine Sakura san." Naruto smiled.

"Hfft." Sasuke responded to Sakura.

"What are you smirking about Sasuke, I'm dragging your ass back to Konoha with me, hear me, Sasuke or I'll beat the shit out of you again if you don't." Naruto's determination got the better of him.

Sasuke smirked,"You haven't changed a bit, now have you, Loser."

"What did you say, I'll beat the crap out of you right now." Naruto exclaimed, trying to get up from his painful position.

"Don't, Naruto, you idiot, you're still injured. You need to rest." Sakura came along and placed her hands on Naruto's stomach and tried her very best to heal his wounds. His wounds were fatal, anymore hits to his body and he could have died, Sakura thought to herself. Then turned to Sasuke and blushed."You're next, okay Sasuke kun."Sasuke didn't respond just watched her heal the blonde haired idiot, Naruto in silence.

"I finally got Sasuke back for you, Sakura san." Naruto smiled at Sakura, his smile never ceases to amaze Sakura.

"Thank you, Naruto kun, for everything." She smiled back at him. She always knew Naruto was a bit of a goofy kid every now and then but then again, he always tried his best in everything he did. And he was always kind and caring to those around him. She liked how he always protected the weak, and the way his determination never fades. She liked him like that.

"Don't get your hopes up, you Losers, I'm leaving once I'm healed." Sasuke exclaimed, trying to move his weak body.

"Is that so..." Sakura and Naruto both looked at each other and grinned. "Well, I guess I don't have enough chakra to heal you Sasuke kun. I guess, You'll need to stay in Konoha for a few days to be properly treated."

"I always found you to be the most annoying, Sakura." Sasuke admitted.

"Perfect, so you'll stay in Konoha forever." Sakura clapped her hands together in expectance.

"Who said that." Sasuke said, slightly scared of Sakura's intentions.

* * *

><p>As the day dragged on. There was a massive traditional funeral held for those shinobis that have been (KIA) killed in action from either Kabuto's reanimation or Madara Uchiha and Orbito Uchiha.<p>

Hinata placed a rose on Neji's corpse, with a tear rushing down her face. She couldn't handle Neji's death. It was too much for her to take in. She loved Neji niisan so much and now he's gone forever.

"Neji niisan." She exclaimed without stuttering. "I am grateful for you saving my life that day. I will never regret another day, for as long as I live." She than ran to her father in tears of the death of Neji.

"I'll always remember you, Neji." Rocklee exclaimed a few words to Neji's corpse. "You were always the strongest ninja I have ever known." Rocklee swelled up with tears in his eyes. "You were my goal, my hero, Neji kun." Rocklee cried next to Neji's tombstone. He didn't stop crying until the end of the funeral.

Now it was TenTen's turn, and she too swelled up with tears,"Neji." She sniffled. "I never told anyone but I was in love with you, Neji kun."

"Really." Naruto blurted, while the ceremony was still commencing.

"Shut up, Naruto, you idiot." Sakura punched Naruto in the stomach, as Naruto fell to the ground in pain.

"Sakura san..." He held his stomach in pain.

"Anyways, what I wanted to say was that, I had always admired you, when I first laid eyes on you. I wanted to start a family with you, and grow old together, just like couples do. But your not here anymore." TenTen sniffled once again. "I love you, Neji kun." She smiled up at his tombstone.

* * *

><p>As the day started to fade down to a beautiful sunset, Shikamaru thought he would say a few words to Asuma sensei's grave. He hadn't spoken to Asuma for a while now, not after the war between Madara and Naruto, of course.<p>

Shikamaru looked up at Sarutobi Asuma's grave and smiled at him.

"How have you been, Asuma sensei. Did you hear, that we won the war." Shikamaru stopped smiling, and his eyes faded into the darkness."I wish you were here, Asuma sensei. I really wish you could see us all proud and healthy and even see your child grow up to be a man. But don't you worry, I will take care of your wife and child, no matter what. I'll be there." Shikamaru came back to a smile and pulled up a thumbs up towards Asuma's grave.

"I'll protect your beloved king for you, no matter what." Shikamaru smiled, then took his leave from there.

* * *

><p>As everyone walked to their homes after the funeral. All Naruto could think is what happens now. Now that the Ninja World War 4 is finally over, what happens next. Naruto knew his village has been badly damaged, thanks to the work of Pain's almighty push and Kabuto's reanimation justu. And the fact that he has lost a limb from his battle with Sasuke kun. But what happens now, Naruto thought.<p>

"We need to take you both back to the infirmary, straight away." Sakura placed a hand on both Sasuke's and Naruto's shoulder. "You're wounds look pretty bad, I suggest you have check ups with a medical ninja straight away."

"I'm fine." Naruto smiled back at Sakura, with his goofy grin that always seems to brighten up Sakura's day. But Sakura was serious and she really needed them to go and take a seat at the infirmary.

So what Sakura did is she punched Naruto in the stomach once more again, which made Naruto haul out some blood and fall to the floor holding his stomach in pain.

"Why... did you do... that for?",Naruto held his stomach in pain.

"How about you, Sasuke." She ignored Naruto's comment, and smiled at Sasuke expecting him also to come along with them.

Sasuke didn't respond, but instead walked off in the opposite direction away from the crowd that had encircled them. He seemed to have a change of heart and a change of mind. He was ready to leave Konoha permanently.

"Sasuke teme, where do you think you're going." Naruto yelled at Sasuke, wondering why he was leaving so soon.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said calmly, ready to venture off on his own into the forest, even though he is badly wounded and needs some medical treatment.

Naruto reached out to Sasuke and spread his arms wide to block him from going anywhere. Naruto was determinated to sacrifice his life to stop him from leaving. He just can't lose Sasuke kun again. Not after everything they've been through.

"I promised to bring you back to Konoha with me, didn't I." Naruto became serious once more again. "I don't ever want to lose you again. Please don't leave." Naruto pleaded, ready for anything Sasuke was about to throw at him.

Sasuke thought for a couple of moments, thinking back to the times Naruto helped him through his struggles and how his determination never fades when it came to him. He didn't know what to think about Naruto. Naruto was just impossible to beat. So Sasuke accepted his request just this once to showed how he appreciated Naruto's support throughout of these years.

"You're so persistent." Sasuke muttered under his breathe, turning around and walking back to Sakura san and the others.

"Yayyyyy." Naruto cheered up a little bit, as he tried to catch up with Sasuke and Sakura, who were heading towards the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>In Hosptial: <strong>

* * *

><p>"Now, no venturing off by yourselves, you hear me, or I'll beat the crap out of you and drag you back here by your ear, you hear me." Sakura rolled her eyes at us, before taking off to go help other patients.<p>

"She's so annoying." Sasuke admitted, tossing and turning on his bed.

Sasuke noticed Naruto fidget around constantly, and there was only one person that made him so uneasy. It was Sakura san.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you, Loser." Sasuke said carelessly, without thinking.

"Shut up." Naruto said awkwardly.

Sasuke smirked,"After all these years, you still haven't confessed your true feelings for her."

"Grrrrrrrr, stop talking about it, okay." Naruto felt uncomfortable talking about their love triangle. "I know I have feelings for Sakura, but Sakura doesn't feel the same way because she's in love with you, Sasuke."

"I did nothing." Sasuke confessed, knowing he actually did nothing and that it was only human nature that Sakura fell deeply in love with him, probably because of his looks.

"You did everything." Naruto debated, trying to speak his mind.

"Well, that's not my probelm, now is it." Sasuke tried to convince him.

"It is your probelm." Naruto said angrily, still convinced that it is all Sasuke's fault.

Naruto signed.

He knew Sasuke was absolutely shocking when it came to love. But then again, how did he feel about this love triangle he was in. Did he have any feelings for anyone. Did he have feelings for Sakura san. Naruto didn't know, he was just confused about everything in his life. He couldn't keep track of everything. And now here's his chance to talk to Sasuke kun about it.

Naruto than became serious,"Do you have feelings for her."

"No, I don't have any feelings for her, I don't love anyone."

"Are you sure." Naruto said determinatedly.

"I'm perfectly sure of it," Sasuke admitted.

"Good." Naruto signed in reassurance.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata came back from a meeting with Hokage Tsunade and entered from the front entrance of the hospital room. The hospital room was rather cramped, but it still did it's job, in supporting other patients. Both Hinata and Sakura took a seat in between both Naruto and Sasuke kun and tended to their wounds. Hinata blushed when she saw Naruto, she still had her one-sided love for him and now he knew her true feelings. Naruto also blushed and turned away from hinata.<p>

They both were feeling the tension, so instead of Hinata tending Naruto's wounds. Sakura tended to Naruto's wounds, seeing as Hinata would faint if she sat next to Naruto kun. So Hinata tended to Sasuke's wounds instead and both of them sat there in silence. Both of the girls seemed rather weary from working hours on end with other patients but at the same time felt glad to see both Sasuke's and Naruto's faces once more again.

"You guys are total idiots. Just have a look at you, you're a mess." Sakura become serious. "You really made me worried, you know that."

"You shouldn't be so harsh, Sakura san." Hinata tried her best to settle the very tired Sakura.

None of them didn't know what to do at this point. They finally got Sasuke back. But somehow they still seemed saddened by their fight they just had two days ago.

"Don't you ever make me feel worried ever again, you hear me, never again." Sakura cried at Sasuke san and Naruto san, while Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata just sat there and watched her.

Sasuke then lowered his head down, his eyes becoming darker and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"Huh." Sakura lifted up her head once more, astonished by Sasuke's words.

"I'm sorry, I let you down for all these years. Sakura... Naruto..." Sasuke apologised earnestly. "I never realised what I was doing and who I was hurting the most. Naruto, you showed me the way of a ninja and how giving in to hatred was not the right path, and for that I am greatful."

Silence had flooded the room, Nobody would have guessed that Sasuke had these feelings all along, and nobody would have guessed for what came next.

Naruto was dumbfounded, he never knew Sasuke had these feelings before. But then again, he always found Sasuke to be unpredictable at any stage that he encounters.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, knowing of what wrongs he has committed. "You've been my goal this whole time, Sasuke and now I've finally caught up to you." Naruto smiled back at him, without a care in the world as usual.

"Naruto..." Sasuke was shocked by his kind words.

"Naruto..." Sakura was speechlessly.

"Naruto kun..." Hinata said breathelessly,

Naruto giggled.

"Don't look at me like that, or I'll seriously start blushing." Naruto's warm smile shone from his face.

Sakura blushed,"You have truly grown into a mature young man." Sakura said proudly, knowing Naruto would always bring joy to each others faces, especially Sasuke kun's.

"Believe it." Naruto giggled once more again.

* * *

><p>"Ouch." Naruto screamed, scrambling around on his hospital bed for dear life.<p>

"Hold still, Naruto no baka, I'm trying to give you your shot."

"I don't want it, why isn't Sasuke getting this type of treatment. Hinata switch places with Sakura, Onegai, I'm begging you."

"Gom-enasai, Nar-uto kun..." She placed her left hand in a praying position, and wished him good luck with the monsterous Sakura san.

"Hinata chan..." He whispered, as he got his painful shot from Sakura san.

"Done, see Naruto stop being such a baby." Sakura scowled him.

'Thank god," Naruto felt relieved. "I could have died." his sweat dropped.

"What did you just say..." Sakura's temper came into view, crossing her arms and tapping her toe impatiently.

"Nothing." The frightened Naruto laughed nervously at Sakura's monsterous strength.

Sakura sighed.

Naruto was a handful of work, she thought. She couldn't get a grip on his fatal wounds because Naruto kept wriggling around all over the place. But thanks to the help of her mighty strentgh, she was able to infiltrate the wound and heal it.

"What am I going to do with you." She looked at Naruto and rolled her eyes.

"I know..." Naruto grinned cheekily. "We could..."

"No..." Sakura answered his question.

"But, I didn't even finish my sentence-."

"I'm not interested." Sakura scowled Naruto once more, knowing what 'exactly' he was thinking about.

"Will the pair of you shut up, you're annoying." A very irritated sleepless Sasuke said.

"Why should I listen to you." Naruto grunted.

"Because you're irritating me." Sasuke said, trying to get some personal sleep.

"That's not even a valid reason." Naruto continued the conversation.

"Hn." Sasuke gave up trying to shut the very annoying Naruto up.

Naruto scoffed, he knew Sasuke was irritated but he didn't need to cut off his conversation with his one and only Sakura san. He wanted to spend as much time with Sakura as possible or he'll never have a chance like this ever again.

"Sakura san." Naruto became serious.

"Hm." Sakura mumbled under her breathe, replacing the old bandage around his arm and replaced it with a new bandage.

"Do you want to have Ichiroku ramen with me, once feeling better." Naruto invited Sakura to dinner.

Hinata popped her head up and looked at Naruto with saddened eyes. While Sakura averted his gaze and blushed from embarrassment.

"Do you mean... like a date." Sakura averted his gaze and blushed.

"Yeah, like a date." Naruto smiled kindly at her.

Sakura didn't know what to do at this moment. She had mixed emotions about everything. What did she want to do at this point. She didn't exactly know.

She looked at Sasuke, who was getting medical help from Hinata chan, his face calm and collected as it usually was. She wanted to spend some time with Sasuke not Naruto. She wanted to understand what Sasuke's intentions were and what exactly he'll be doing in the future. Will he try to destroy Konoha again? Will he try and kill someone? Sakura hadn't a clue. But she wanted to find out, she needed to find out.

Sakura sighed. So much things to do in so little time.

"Fine, but only on one condition."

"Yayyyyyyy." Naruto cheered, lifting his good arm up in the air.

"But Sasuke comes with us." Sakura insisted.

"What." Naruto felt disappointed. "But then it won't be a date."

"Well, first of all, Naruto, We haven't seen Sasuke for years and now he has finally came back to Konoha with us, you see. So that's why I wanted to bring Sasuke along with us."

"I guess you're right." Naruto admitted, but he still want to have a date with Sakura still.

"Who said I was coming." Sasuke scowled.

"You're coming or I'll break your other arm off." Sakura growled in fury.

"Hn..." Sasuke looked the other way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sasuke kun was receiving medical treatment from a medical ninja. He has never found anything or anyone interesting, and always will be. But something caught his attention, a certain girl with lavender eyes and beautiful dark midnight hair. Sasuke had noticed that she was not like the other women that he used to interact with, she was different. She was the second woman that never tried to rape him. By the way, the first woman was his mother.<p>

"Who are you." Sasuke said rudely, to the plain girl that gave medical attention to his wounds.

"I'm Hinata Hyu-uga, you wou-ld ha-ve remembered me-e from the Nin-ja Academy we atte-nded when we we-re genin students." Hinata stuttered, a little nervous at the same time.

"Hfft." Sasuke said without a care.

He didn't really have any interest in women. He thought they were a waste of time and effort to interact with one. And Hinata was no different from the others he has seen. Hinata would always gracefully heal and bandage his wounds and always smiled timidly whenever she had the chance. Sasuke also noticed that she would glance every now and then at Naruto kun. But Sasuke didn't really care, he just minded his own business and stayed silent.

As Hinata wrapped another new bandage around Sasuke's arm. He noticed Hinata was glancing at Naruto again, and it really made him wonder?

"Hinata san... was it." Sasuke said calmly.

"Huh." Hinata was suddenly snapped out of her dreams. "Oh, ye-es."

Hinata was paying no attention to what Sasuke was saying, because she was too busy looking over at Naruto.

"You weren't listening to me, were you."

"Gome-nasai, Sasu-ke kun." She said apologetically towards him.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said stubbornly. "You just seem to be so distracted by Naruto."

Hinata blushed.

"Oh-no no no, it's not like that." She blushed bright red and waved her hands infront of her frantically. "It's just wel-l, I admire him for saving the villagers and saving Konoha." She half-lied.

Sasuke was disturbed by this, but why was he feeling like this. He hadn't a clue to his reasonings. But something wasn't completely right about him.

"Are you in love with Naruto." Sasuke said bluntly.

"We-ll, in a wa-y." Hinata muttered under her breathe, her face turning into a dark red.

There's that feeling again, what was happening to him. He wanted to find out what it was, but he just couldn't hack it.

"You should be doing your tasks instead of falling in love. I swear, you women are all the same." Sasuke said sharply.

Hinata sighed. She knew she couldn't help but fall deeply in love with Naruto kun. But I guess it was just one of her dreams of the future, type of thing.

"Hinata..."

"Hai..." Hinata felt awkward, and averted her gaze from his.

"The bandage is dripping..." Sasuke noticed, poiting towards his bandage she was unwrapping.

"Gomenasai." Hinata apologised again.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**Thankyou for reading this fanfiction, I really enjoyed reading it. Please if you have any time please revie my work. I want to see if it is any good. **

**Now a little skit for you...**

**Naruto: Sa-ku-ra san**

**Sakura: What?**

**Naruto: Apparently we are a couple in this story, how do you think about that.**

**Sakura: What the fuck, I want to be paired up with Sasuke. Sasuke, how do you feel about this. **

**Sasuke: Why am I a couple with Hinata san, we hardly ever talk to each other.**

**Hinata: I wanted-ed to be-e with Naru-to san. **

**Sasuke: I don't want to be with anyone, I think it's a waste of time falling in love with someone. **

**Naruto: Yay, I'm with my ture love Sakura san. Sakura, do you want to go to Ichiroku Ramen and have lucnch together as a C-O-U-P-L-E. . **

**Sakura: Kill me now. **

**Darkakuma666: Nope.**

**Sakura: Great you're here, tell stupid Naruto that we aren't together. **

**Darkakuma66: Sorry, Sakura, but you're actually going to be together on this one. Sorry, I'll make it up to you next time. **

**Sakura: You better owe me. **

**Naruto: Sa-ku-ra-san**

**Sakura: SHUT UP. **

**Okay here goes my fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and review my fanfictions please.**


	2. Mixed Emotions

**Hi I'm Darkakuma666**

**Pairing(s): **

**Naruto X Sakura **

**Sasuke X Hinata**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I wish I did so I can change the pairings. **

**Sorry guys, I was busy updating my story, if you've already read some of it, just read it once more again. It will explain things a bit more. Sorry guys. **

**I believe Naruto Shippudden should have ended with Nsruto with Sakura, and Sasuke with Hinata. They just have to be together, Anyways back on topic, I believe it would have suited the manga and anime prefectly with this pairing style. It would be awesome. **

**Naruto: When am I going to be with Sakura, it's taking forever. **

**Sakura: Ummmm... no. Take as much time as you need, Darkakuma666.**

**Sasuke: Hfft, what is this a love fest.**

**Naruto: Yes, now that Sakura you're with me. We can hold hands and... other stuff. *smirk***

**Sakura: Ewwwww no **

**Sasuke: Where's the part, where I become Hokage.**

**Naruto: No... I'm Hokage. I've been saying that ever since I was a kid and what have you been doing. You killed your brother, Itachi and Donzo. Then said you wanted to destroy Konoha and now you want to be Hokage. What is up with you. **

**Sasuke: Hfft, it is what it is. **

**Before I continue this fanfiction I would like to thank a very special person. SasuHinafan I enjoyed reading your comments and would like to dedicate the next chapter that I will be doing to you. **

**Now for the fanfiction to begin.**

* * *

><p>"We'll be keeping a close eye on Sasuke Uchiha. So if he thinks about harming anyone or destroying Konoha, you'll need to inform us of his current whereabouts." An Anbu Ninja said to Naruto. "But for now, I'll leave him in your care, Naruto kun."<p>

"Understood." Naruto dismissed the ANBU ninja, and turned to face Sasuke.

"Hooooooowwwwwaaaaa, isn't it nice to finally be out in the open, Sasuke." He exhaled out in reassurance. "I know I am, okay we better get-."

"Naruto..." Sasuke held him back.

"What is it, Sasuke." He smiled his goofy smile at him.

"You can't avoid it forever, you know that, right Naruto kun."

Naruto signed, he knew Sasuke wanted to leave the village permanently. But he at least wanted to spend some quality time with him, you know. Just until he got back up to his feet again.

"Just stay a little longer, just until Konoha settles down. Their still mad at you for everything that you put them through. I'm sure, if they get to know you- "

"No..." Sasuke cut him off.

"Huh..." Naruto didn't understand.

"I want it to be this way. It is my righteous path to lead. I can't be what they expect me to be because you have already shown that to them, haven't you."

Sasuke signed.

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"You want to leave Konoha permanently, don't you." Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke nodded. He knew Naruto was never going to let that happen, but it was his righteous path to lead. His only way of knowing who he really is.

Naruto sighed.

"I guess, I don't really have a choice, now do I." Naruto smiled back at Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Sasuke was astonished.

"Common Sasuke, we better get to our date before Sakura gets mad." He gestured. Sasuke followed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura, I brought along Sasuke just as you asked." Naruto cheered up as he started to walk towards Sakura.<p>

"Thanks Naruto, I knew I could always count on you." and she could count on him, she always counted on him. He always did his best in everything and worked hard to achieve it, and not to mention he was grown up well since the Ninja World War.

Naruto smiled,"No probelm."

Sakura blushed, she had never noticed how strong and brave of a man he has turned into. Was there a slight attraction to Naruto. I think there was.

"Now let's eat." flashing his famous trademark goofy grin.

Sakura giggled, while Sasuke grunted in disgust.

"I would like to order, two ramen noodles and my usual, thankyou." Naruto ordered.

"Right on it, Naruto kun." Teuchi heated up the stove to make their delicious ramen.

As they all waited for their ramen, both Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke with slight curiosity in their eyes. They had so many questions to ask him, in so little time. I wonder...

"So... Sasuke kun, how... I mean... what." Sakura blushed, she didn't know where to start. He finally got Sasuke back and all she could do was choke back her questions.

"What," Sasuke said calmly, as he waited for his food.

"Nothing, it's just... well... we haven't seen you in so long and now you're here and-."

"I know you have many questions, and I'm not going to answer them." Sasuke said bluntly, both of them clouded in gloom. They wanted answers to their questions, but with Sasuke being so uptight and careful, they couldn't make him budge, not even a little.

"Here you go, Naruto kun, you're two large bowls of ramen, and your usual." Ayamu smiled, Ayumu was the daughter of Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Let's chow down." Naruto said loudly, stuffing his face with his usual ultimate ramen.

Sakura kept her gaze on Sasuke, she still had this feeling like there was something missing in his eyes. He seemed different from his other self. He seemed... lost.

"Sasuke..." She tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but then decided to drop it. She realized there was nothing she could do or say for him, in this current situation. He's been watched over by ANBU ninjas and the fact that Konoha hasn't fully trust him in the village. He was a black sheep to the village, nothing more nothing less.

"What..." Sasuke answered her.

Sakura blushed. "Oh nothing really... I just thought you seemed a little different.. that's all."

Sasuke signed. "Sakura you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine, even though I am hated by the Konoha people, it doesn't really make a difference to what I want to achieve in life."

"What do you want to achieve." Naruto said curiously.

"My brother risked his life for this village and if it weren't for him, many lives would be spared and the village will become a peaceful place, like it is right now. All I want is to protect this village and make sure nobody ruins it."

Naruto started laughing.

"What's so funny, Loser." Sasuke had an angry mark on his forehead.

"It's nothing, it's just that, you keep changing your mind about everything you know. I just can't seem to get around you, is all."

It was true, Sasuke was _always_ changing his mind all the time. First, he killed his brother Itachi, for the revenge of his clan and then the next he killed Donzo for his brother, finding out that his brother was half-innocent to his crimes.

Sasuke was... confusing. He was hard to read.

Sasuke lowered his head, his eyes becoming darker than they already were, "So you're making fun of me, aren't you. Are you laughing about my brother and about how I had killed him." He stood up, suddenly not overly hungry, and decided to walk away.

Naruto also stood up from his seat to catch up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, why would I do something terrible, like mock your older brother,Itachi. He was kind and loyal and he kept you alive for a reason."

Sasuke eyes widdened, and spun around to meet him eye-to eye. "You know nothing about my brother Itachi." Sasuke answered,

"So you're running away, after everything we went through, you're just going to run away."

"Shut up." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke tighted his grip and become furious once more. He wanted to keep yelling at the blonde-haired idiot. But suddenly didn't really feel the point in it.

"You don't know what I went through, and you never will." He took his leave from there.

"Sasuke kun..." Naruto whispered under his breathe.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was finally alone. His arm was properly treated thanks to the help of a certain medical ninja, Hinata san, whom always came to his aid whenever his wounds were severely bad.<p>

He looked at his wound and looked back at the village. Of course, he didn't want to leave just yet. He had a few things to do before he would leave konoha for good.

But where would he start...

He looked over his shoulder at Hinata chan who was still hard at work with patients from the war. He didn't have anything else to do, so he watched her from afar.

He watched as she gracefully wrapped a bandage around the patient's shoulder. He didn't really think much of it, he thought it was just common courtesy to do so.

So he kept watching. and watching. and watching.

He then saw her walk out of the hospital and out to the village, Sasuke immediately followed her. He didn't know what was wrong with him, she was just a _plain girl_ nothing more and nothing less. But he kept tailing her.

She then arrived at a large luxurious house, probably her house, and walked inside.

Sasuke was about to leave her be, when she came out into the open again, and started training with her little sister, Hanabi. Sasuke watched as she started gracefully pin-pointing blows to Hanabi's body, becoming stronger in her own way. And Hanabi dodged them in return.

Sasuke watched up in the tree, watching Hinata swiftly attack her younger sister Hanabi.

Why was Sasuke watching Hinata. He could have been doing more important matters but instead watched her. What was wrong with him. He hadn't a clue. He decided to leave seeing as he was not acting himself, and walked away.

But somewhere deep down he wanted to watch her even more.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sakura were alone and didn't have much to say on the topic. Sasuke had abandoned them, and now they were all alone.<p>

"Do you wanna eat the rest of our ramen." Naruto smiled, turning to avoid the subject of Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head, and walked away in silence. Naruto caught up to her though and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Sakura. You're not acting like yourself."

Sakura stopped and looked back at Naruto with her saddened emerald green eyes. Naruto knew that look, it was a sign of saddness. And he's had too many encounters with it.

"Sakura san..." Naruto whispered under his breathe.

"We finally got Sasuke back, and then he left." Sakura lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura san I didn't mean to-."

"It's alright." Sakura cut Naruto off.

"It's fine." Sakura started walking back.

Naruto looked worriedly at Sakura. He didn't mean to chase away Sasuke from her. He just wanted to help. And right now, he felt guilty to the bone. And he couldn't help but apologise even more to the pink-haired konoichi, Sakura san.

"I'm sorry Sakura san, I should have stopped." He apologised once more again.

Sakura smiled weakly at him,"I know you were. It's just that I feel as though we didn't do as much for him as I hoped we would."

"Sakura, we've already done enouh for that bastard Sasuke and if he decided to leave I won't care what so ever." Naruto felt irritated talking about him.

Sakura glared at Naruto while Naruto put both his hands up in defence.

"Not that I really mean that or anything." He laughed it off, scratching the back of his head, while Sakura rolled her eyes.

But then Naruto became serious once more. "But what really bothers me is if Sasuke does leave, he'll leave prermanently."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a you-should-have-told-me-earlier look and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch, Sakura why did you-."

"Naruto, you idiot, why didn't you tell me earlier."

"What well because-."

"Grrrrrrrrr... we have no time now, we have to go see Sasuke again. Common let's go." She pulled Naruto along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>

**Thankyou for reading my fanfiction. **

**And now a little skit for you...**

**Naruto: Sasuke**

**Sasuke: What**

**Naruto: Nothing.**

**Sasuke: Loser..**

**Naruto: What did you call me.**

**Sasuke: A Loser. **

**Sakura: Sasuke kun... *dreamy eyes***

**Naruto: Grrrrrrrr Sasuke *angry eyes***

**Sasuke: What a bunch of idiots. **


	3. Sasuke Feelings

**Hi I'm Darkakuma666, I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I was busy with other stuff. Here's some of my fanfiction for you. I hope you enjoy it. **

**IF YOU ARE A NARUHINA FAN, YOU NEED TO READ THIS: I'm sorry but I don't know how to switch my fanfiction to NaruSaku and SasuHina. So sorry to all those NaruHina and SasuSaku fans out there. I don't mean to offend you in any way. **

**Now a little skit for you...**

**Naruto: I'm gonna be Hokage. Believe it.**

**Sasuke: Damn it. **

**Naruto: Too bad, Sasuke, doesn't become Hokage. *smirks***

**Sasuke: Shut up Loser...**

**Sakura: I read the Naruto manga 700, and we're together Sasuke. We have a child as well called Sarada. **

**Sasuke: Shit, I have to marry this annoying pink. **

**Sakura: What did you say. *Cracking her knuckles***

**Naruto: Sasuke, you idiot, don't anger her. She'll kill you. Literally. **

**Hinata: I'm with Naruto in the manga, and we have two children. **

**Naruto: What? Really? So I'm not with Sakura. **

**Sakura: Hey that's rude, you know. Hinata can hear you, you idiot. **

**Hinata: *sobs* *sobs***

**Naruto: Oh gomen, Hinata chan, I didn't mean to offend you. **

**Darkakuma666: Let's begin shall we...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: (If you don't understand Japanese, please read this Author's note.)<strong>

**1. 'Shizuka ni' means 'Shut up' (Japanese-English)**

**2. 'Baka' means 'Idiot' (Japanese-English)**

**3. 'Gomenasai na' means 'Sorry' (Japanese-English)**

**4. 'Hai' means 'Yes' (Japanese-English)**

**5. 'Ja'ne' means 'Goodbye' (Japanese-English)**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, where are you." Naruto yelled out to the sky, trying to gain as much attention as possible. "Where ar-."<p>

Naruto was cutt off when Sakura punched him in the gut sending him toppling over and collapse to the floor in pain.

"Why... Sakura san..." He laid in the dirt, one hand holding him up and the other covering his stomach.

"Shizuka ni Naruto, you baka, you're disturbing the villagers." She said angrily pointing out to the villagers quietly eating their food.

"Gomenasai na." Naruto apologized to them, still recovering from the floor.

"Hurry up, Naruto."

"Hai." Naruto hurried up, just like Sakura asked him to.

All of a sudden, an ANBU black-ops jumped infront of Naruto and Sakura, and both of them knew something was terribly wrong.

"What's up ANBU dude." Naruto said casually at him.

"Naruto." Sakura punched him in the shoulder,"Be more polite, you baka...Sorry about him, he was born stupid-."

"Where's Sasuke." He said bluntly.

Shit. He knows.

"Umm he's... he's..." Sakura scratched the back of her hair and laughed it off.

"At home." Naruto rushed in to save Sakura from complete humiliation.

"Yes, at home."

"Well let me see him. I'll-."

"NO." Both Naruto and Sakura hesitated.

"We'll take it from here, no worries."

"Yea. No worries." Both of them laughed it off and slapped both their backs in unison,

The ANBU Black Ops, looked at Naruto and Sakura strangely before deciding to speak again, "Okay, I'll leave it to you then..." He backed off away from them and decided to be on his way.

Both Naruto and Sakura sighed in relief.

"That was a close one."

"I'll say." Naruto agreed with her.

"Common let's keep looking for Sasuke, before the ANBU become suspicious."

"It's too late for that."

* * *

><p>After countless hours of asking the neighbourly villagers where Sasuke might be, but unfortunately to their dismay, noone has seen or heard anything of where he might be.<p>

"Thankyou for your time." Sakura bowed her head in respect, while Naruto stood there picking his nose.

"Bow your head, idiot," She grabbed his blonde hair and made him bow his head by force.

"Ouch, Sakura san."

"Shut up, be respectful to the villagers."

"Hai." He didn't talk back to her, knowingly knew she was as strong as an ox.

"Let's go, we still have a few places to look." She dragged Naruto along with her.

"Sakura san, that hurts, please stop." He pleaded, but knew he wouldn't win against her ego and monstrous strength.

* * *

><p>It's been two days now, and Sasuke still watched over Hinata as she healed another patient of hers. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he didn't know why he was acting the way he was, but something was about that Hinata girl that made him feel... whole. He didn't know why he kept watching from afar when he could just walk into the hospital.<p>

And there you had it, he thought up a plan and jumped down to walk into the hospital again. This time his intentions more needing then before.

"Hinata san." He beckoned, waiting for her aid.

She jumped up in shock from his sudden answer.

"I need some medical attention to my arm again, it doesn't look so good." He said plainly.

Hinata nodded her head, and came rushing to his aid.

"It looks okay to me."

Sasuke looked at his arm and then back at her.

"Excuse me."

He then walked into another medical room, somewhere that Hinata couldn't see him and plunged his sword into his leg. He winced at the pain that inflicted his leg and then came back for more.

"Hinata san."

Hinata jumped up in surprise again.

"Hai." She answered.

"My leg is broken, heal it." He indicated to his leg, which was dripping with blood.

"Ho-w did t-his ha-ppen, y-ou we-re fi-ne j-ust a mi-nute a-go."

Sasuke shrugged, and took his place in one of the hospital beds.

"Heal it." He said sharply.

"Hai." Was all Hinata could say.

Hinata came rushing to his aid and started to perform medical attention to his leg. She placed her palmes on the bleeding leg and a little green glow came from her hands started to appear.

"Not to be rude, but how did you get those wounds."

"I fell."

"You fell..." she didn't believe a word that he was saying.

"Yes, I fell, end of story, heal my wound." He said sharply, trying not to convince her.

"Bu-t you w-ere just fin-e a seco-nd ag-o." her stuttering came in.

"Doesn't matter, I'm injured now. end of story."

* * *

><p>"We're been out here for hours and we still haven't found that bastard." Naruto grunted.<p>

Sakura punched him softly on the head,"Don't be so impaitent, Naruto. He's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, where haven't we looked."

"We haven't been to the hospital."

"You're right, where else could he possibly be." Naruto agreed with Sakura.

Yosh, let's go." Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and lead the way towards the hospital.

As they got there, they then ran past the reception.

"Hi, excuse me."

"Yes, how may I help you."

"Do you happen to see a handsome looking guy, my height with raven black hair."

"Oh, you mean that nice young lad, that attracted all our nurses to help him with his leg. He said he-."

"Which room."

"Room 7, but I-."

"Okay, arigato, ja'ne." Was all Naruto could say and raced across the hallway towards room 7.

"That was a bit rude." Sakura glared at him, he just completely cut off that nice young lady that was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, I just been so tired of looking for this bastard, and now we finally found him... again." Naruto spoke his mind while Sakura sighed in response.

* * *

><p>As Hinata tried her very best to heal Sasuke's wounds. Naruto and Sakura came busting into the room with a heap of questions to ask of Sasuke.<p>

"What happened." Both Naruto and Sakura said in unison, eyeing Sasuke's leg.

"I tripped and fell, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is, when did this happen."

"Couple of minutes ago."

"So you slipped and fell... I'm not buying it."

"Me, neither."

"Damn it, just leave it alone, okay. You're starting to piss me off."

"So what was it." Naruto was getting impatient.

"Eto... Naruto kun." I stuttering voice said in the distance.

"Huh..." Naruto was trying to find the quiet voice that was trying to capture his attention.

"Eto... Nar-uto kun..." Hinata poked her fingers together, and averted her gaze.

"I ne-ed to he-al... Sasu-ke kun's." She said quietly, not looking at Naruto directly.

"Oh, it's you, Hinata, why didn't you speak up before."

Hinata did try her very best to be noticed by Naruto and Sakura, but they were too busy with Sasuke to even notice.

"I wa-s tr-ying to bu-t..." She trailed off as Naruto placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata, I know just what you mean."

"Hu-h."

"You were trying to talk to Sasuke too, weren't you."

Sakura immediately punched Naruto softly in the head,"No you idiot, she was trying to heal Sasuke's wound. Why else would she be here."

Hinata softly laughed, while Sakura tried to pull and stretch Naruto into every wrestling position she possibly could, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes at them all.

"Bunch of idiots." He softly said to himself, then turned his attention to the timidly shy medical ninja. He didn't know what was wrong with him, all he knew was that he wanted to be near her as much as possible. Was it her midnight black long hair that swayed from side to side. Or her lavender milky eyes that shimmered and shined bright, every time he took a look in her eyes. Something was definitely there. But what was it. He hadn't a clue. But he wanted to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up to you somehow. But anyways, t****hankyou for reading my fanfiction, I hope you have a good time reading it, as I've written it. **

**Sasuke: Again, why am I in love with Hinata again. Please explain. **

**Darkakuma666: Because you were meant to be. *sly smile***

**Naruto: Oh no. **

**Sakura: What is it.**

**Naruto: I've seen that before. She's going to make another fanfiction. Shit. run. **

**Darkakuma666: Hehehehehe**

**Sasuke: She doesn't scare me. **

**Darkakuma666: I will now turn you into a toad.**

**Sasuke: Shit. I'm a toad.**

**Naruto: Hehehehehe**

**Darkakuma666: What are you laughing at. You're next. **

**Naruto: *Gulp***

**Darkakuma666: I will now turn Naruto into Naruko. **

**Naruto: Damn it. **

**Darkakuma666: Now, kiss the toad, he'll turn into a charming prince. **

**Naruto: Ewww no way. Not Sasuke. Where's Sakura san. I'm going yuri. **

***kiss* Naruko kisses toad. **

**Naruto and Sasuke: *barf***

**Darkakuma666: Hehehehehehe**

**Sakura: Me next...**


End file.
